A Bond Between Two Worlds
by EpicShadowSz
Summary: It was a quiet day on the Thousand Sunny when suddenly they were warped to the Shinobi Lands of Naruto. Shikamaru and Naruto, now both ANBU have been tasked by the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade, to investigate a strange ship that suddenly warped into existence outside the shore of the Hidden Leaf. Things take a twist when Shikamaru pacifies Naruto to investigate on his own.


_**Bon Voyage of to the Shinobi Lands.**_

"I'm so bored is there anything to do?" cried Luffy, He just laid there with a bored, stretched out face as he beamed at the sea.

It has been awhile since they actually done anything exciting on the 'Thousand Sunny.' It's as if all the humor on the ship had died.  
All the excitement disappeared.

Chopper was just in the storage room, creating some new kind of 'Rumble Ball,' this was supposed to give him full control of Beast Mode and  
with a few adjustments, he could upgrade its strength as well.

Zoro, he was just a head-case, he was just plain boring to be around with. All that he would do all day is eat, train, and sleep.  
He was a vital member when it was time for action, otherwise, he would just be another 'too busy' member.

Sanji however, had all the spirit and passion the captain needed,  
however, he was too busy tryin' to grab Nami's and Robin's affection.  
Nami was drawing the map of the island ahead and Robin was reading her collection of mysterious books.

The only person that would spend time with this one bored captain was Usopp, he was trying to adjust the ammo supply and fix his broken Kabuto staff.  
He was also helping Franky who tried adjusting the steering wheel so it can glide much easier into his gigantic robotic hands.

Brooks was humming as he aimlessly walked circles around the whole ship.

This was another usual day on the Thousand Sunny... until,

Light... This is all the individuals could observe.

Plainly, too much light entered their pupils they became blinded for a period of time.

Screams were the last sounds Luffy could hear before he passed out.

-SCENE OVER TO THE HOKAGE'S PLACE-

Shizune rushed into the Hokage's office to report a new situation arising near Konoha. "Lady Hokage," she replied, shouting the words out as loud as  
she could. This immediately triggered the Hokage's attention. The Hokage merely answered by saying "What is it Shizune," as neutral as she could.  
"Lady Hokage, a few villagers are running scared from some incidents that just happened in the lake 15 miles near the east gate," Shizune replied,  
lowering her volume greatly. She immediately continued after taking a pause for a second to process the situation.

"They... they stated that a group of people just dropped out of nowhere into the water with a large ship following after them," Shizune replied, trying to  
take control over the nervous feelings she has.

The Hokage surprised by this news started to assume a lot of aimless possibilities "Could it be the Akatsuki? Or what about Orochimaru finishing  
what he started last time? It is even that it can be a new enemy?" thought the Lady Hokage. The rush of the possibilities were endless, how was  
she supposed to act now?

After a pause that sends Shizune shivering the Hokage ultimately replied:  
"Send two ANBU members to the location of the scene. I don't care which two, just make sure they handle it!" ordered the Lady Hokage,  
she was nervous but sounded comfortable when she commanded Shizune. Without a second of a hassle, Shizune sprinted out to fulfill her commands.  
"Yes lady Hokage," said Shizune, shouting of whilst exiting.

-SCENE OVER TO SHIZUNE-

"Any... any two..." mumbled Shizune, she assembled every ANBU member as they stood in order of strength.  
"Any two..." repeated Shizune, "Lady Hokage entrusted me with catching these people."

Arms down and all dressed in black did these ANBU members, they all wore animal masks representing their speciality.  
Their identities, however, are supposed to be a secret. If exposed to any, including Lady-Hokage herself, this could mean trouble to the village.  
Shizune walked past the many rows and columns and pinpointed two ANBU members, she entrusted them and gave locations.

"15 miles, are you sure general?" asked the first ANBU member, standing in front of Shizune.

"Yes, 15 miles. Make sure you make it in time," said Shizune, speaking at a slow pace so the pair of them could clearly understand.

"Yes general," shouted the first ANBU member preparing himself to leave as he walked down.

With no reply to give, the second ANBU member chased after the first as they left the village.

-SCENE BACK SOMEWHERE IN THE GRAND-LINE-

"It worked! It worked! The straw hats are gone forever," Buggy cried. He and his new groups of comrades celebrated in complete joy once they saw the  
presence of their enemy disappearing into thin air.

"Yes, their irking presence, especially Luffy's are no longer our problem," stated Captain Kuro of the black Cat Pirates, slightly lifting up his  
glasses as he had an evil smirk on his face.

"This news is wonderful, although I would've loved to pay him back personally," commented Alvida. She started caressing her silky smooth skin as the  
members of the Buggy Band intensely watched with drools on their face.

"Good riddance," Don Krieg stated

"So who was the guy that helped us out again?" Captain Kuro asked curiously

"Well, they must be the marines in disguise, assuming they though Luffy was a big threat anyway," said Alvida

"Santa couldn't land a better present than this!" screamed Buggy with joy as he was dancing with one of the pirates on board.

"Why would they help us out for free anyways?" asked Don Krieg

"Who cares!" said Buggy "As long as I don't have to hear that  
Gumo gumo nonsense!"

Out of nowhere came a nest that withholds sea prism stone, It managed to capture Alvida, Buggy, Don Krieg and Captain Kuro.

Suddenly, a marine ship had been spotted.

"Tashigi," said Smoker, sitting in his chair with his feet on the table.

"Yes sir," replied Tashigi, keeping this conversation as professional as she could.

"What is the catch today?" asked Smoker.

"Well, Sir, the capture of Alvida, Buggy, Captain Kuro and Don Krieg should please you indeed," stated Tashigi, she smiled as these words were released  
from her mouth.

"Well done," said Smoker, releasing a puff from both his cigars in his mouth.

"A catch indeed," mumbled Smoker after he released the puff.

-SCENE TO THE FOREST IN KONOHA-

Quickly both ANBU members headed straightforward towards the scene they are to investigate, both jumped from tree branch to a tree branch to rapidly  
advance under the dark night sky.

"Naruto, you shouldn't go so fast. We have to be cautious this group of people can be anybody!" Shikimaru warned, jumping right behind his partner.

Starting tomorrow, it would be his third tear in the ANBU industry. He knew the tricks of the field too well, and he didn't want his rookie partner  
to fall easily.

"I don't care, if it's Akatsuki I'll crush them if it's Orochimaru I'll crush him if it's Sasuke I'll crush him," said Naruto, as his demon chakra  
started fuelling his anger.

"Damn, this guy is letting Kyuubi control his emotions, I can't allow him to enter a possible dangerous area while blinded by hatred, This is such a drag,"  
the lazy ponytailed Anbu thought, "Shadow strangle jutsu," said Shikamaru whilst he done a certain sign with his fingers, a gesture perhaps.  
The shadow of Shikamaru bind with Naruto's and our blonde ANBU rookie was unable to move his body, he perfectly restrained our blonde ANBU Jinchuuriki  
to pacify him.

"What the hell! Let me free!" screamed Naruto, struggling to even move as his mask dropped off.

Naruto always looks angry when the Akatsuki are mentioned, even more, when Orochimaru is even named, today, today however, Naruto looked different.  
The only explanation I had was...

Well, here is another One Piece Naruto Crossover... I felt that this could spark up many different enjoyments by ground that is not really covered much on Fanfiction. Thanks to Sherlock D Holmes, my Beta-Reader. (I suggest him for a rather hard way of getting it all correct.) )


End file.
